


Lazy morning

by mysaldate



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic), Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: Literally what the title says. I suck at summaries. Requested by a friend on the MO Discord.





	Lazy morning

As the albino woke up in an already coldening bed, he let out a low growl, his arms blindly searching for the warmth that was there surely just about an hour ago. When he found nothing, he pushed his eyelids to slowly open, annoyed to the fullest already. He got up from the king-sized bed, wrapping his hips in the blanket as he made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and then went to check on the kitchen as well. After all, his lover had to be here somewhere. He opened the door with a yawn, not paying much attention to the sight before him until a minute later.

Dropping the blanket, he watched stunned as the almost identical male was preparing something, his back facing Michael as he wore nothing but a frilly apron. As soon as the first shock disappeared, the archangel's lips curled up in a mischievous smirk and he quietly made his way to his lover. Wrapping his arms around the male's waist, he leaned to his ear, giving it a nibble with a small chuckle, as his crotch rubbed gently against the other's ass, "What do we have here Humpty~? Are you cooking something good sweetheart?"

Humpty chuckled as well, leaning back to Michael's embrace, still blending the white substance in a bowl on the kitchen counter, "Well, I was thinking of surprising you with a little something but you woke up too early Mich. No surprises for you then."

He heard Michael click his tongue in annoyance and gave a grin, smearing some of the whipcream over Michael's cheek quickly. The archangel blinked in surprise at that, carefully taking it on his finger and giving it a taste. A sweet smile appeared on his face immediately after he found out this was home-made and not simply bought. Pressing more against Humpty Dumpty's almost naked frame, he purred in delight, sliding his hands down under the apron and playing with the boy's member in a teasing manner.

Humpty attempted to pout or glare but wasn't able to in his current state. Still, he really wanted to finish what he started so he didn't let go of the bowl until... Until they both tripped over the other's leg and ended up on the floor, Michael naked, Humpty in just an apron, both covered in sticky white liquid and confused expression on their faces for a bit. After this bit, Michael gave another smirk, licking his fingers clear and then giving a dangerous look to his lover. He took what remained in the bowl and spilled it all over the boy's backside before laying down on him, rubbing his balls with his hardening member. He could tell Humpty was at least equally excited by now. Now this was a morning he'd enjoy!


End file.
